


La carbonara

by ImperialPair



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Eren, prima di quel giorno, non aveva mai mangiato delle cotolette buone come quelle preparare da Levi.





	1. Chapter 1

Dove Levi avesse imparato a cucinare la carbonara, questo Eren non sapeva dirlo ed aveva anche timore di chiedegli tali informazioni.

Aveva avuto sempre la sensazione che non gli fosse mai piaciuto parlare del suo passato e non l’aveva mai interrogato su di esso.

Voleva aspettare che fosse l’uomo ad aprirsi, magari il futuro li avrebbe fatti avvicinare, ma per il mento si sarebbe limitato a mangiare gli spaghetti che gli aveva servito: solo il tempo avrebbe provveduto a risolvere tutti i quesiti che gli ronzavano in testa.

«Buon appetito»

«Buon appetito»


	2. Le Cotolette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren, prima di quel giorno, non aveva mai mangiato delle cotolette buone come quelle preparare da Levi.

Eren, prima di quel giorno, non aveva mai mangiato delle cotolette buone come quelle preparare da Levi.  
Avrebbe tanto voluto chiedergli come facesse a rendere così squisito un piatto semplice come quello, ma sicuramente ‘altro non avrebbe mai rivelato quale fosse il suo segreto. Forse usava qualche ingrediente particolare nella panatura? Magari sceglieva qualche tipo di olio specifico?  
Era ovvio che, qualsiasi cosa avesse usato per cucinare, l’uomo non gli avrebbe mai rivelato nulla, ma sicuramente avrebbe risposto qualcosa come: “È un segreto, moccioso!”  
Così non poteva fare altro che gustarsi la deliziosa cena assaporandone ogni boccone in modo che, quel sublime sapore, prendesse il sopravvento sui suoni sensi.  
«Ti è piaciuto?»  
«Era squisito, complimenti allo chef».  
«Grazie».


End file.
